disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilo
2002 release= |-|2005 release (L&S2)= 'Disney's Lilo & Stitch: Island Favorites' is the name of two albums released by Walt Disney Records, an album released in 2002 and an updated release in 2005 that serves as the soundtrack to ''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. 2002 release The first Island Favorites album was released on November 5, 2002 as a "second volume" to the Lilo & Stitch soundtrack. The album contains several songs that are from and inspired by the film's Hawaiian setting. Only three songs that appeared in the film are on this album: "He Mele No Lilo", "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride", and "Aloha ʻOe"; the former two songs were already included in the Lilo & Stitch soundtrack, while "Aloha ʻOe" is Tia Carrere's performance from the film (as Nani Pelekai), but with additional backing instrumentation not heard in the scene in question. This release has now since been out-of-print. Track listing # (2:04) - Collin Ray and the Jordanaires # (2:34) - The Volcanoes # (2:35) - Elvis Presley #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (1:26) - Mark Kealiʻi Hoʻomalu, The Kamehameha Schools Children's Chorus # (2:35) - Lisa Loeb #Coconut (3:53) - Harry Nilsson #We Make a Rainbow (2:56) - The Children's Chorus #The Old Hawaiian Way (3:22) - #Island in the Sun (3:08) - Harry Belafonte #Pineapple Princess (2:25) - Annette Funicello # (3:06) - Jessica Simpson #He Mele No Lilo (2:28) - Mark Kealiʻi Hoʻomalu, The Kamehameha Schools Children's Chorus #Aloha ʻOe (1:17) - Tia Carrere 2005 release Disney's Lilo & Stitch Island Favorites Featuring Songs from Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch is the soundtrack to Disney's 2005 home entertainment sequel film Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, and an updated repackaging of the 2002 Island Favorites album. Several songs that appeared on the first release were replaced by songs that were used in Lilo & Stitch 2, including three Elvis Presley songs and two versions of "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride". The first version of the song is a cover performed by Jump5 used for the end credits, while the second version is a shortened, remixed version of the original used in the scene where Lilo and Stitch take the hovercraft to her halau hula. The only song in the movie that didn't release on the soundtrack was "Always" by Hayley Westenra. It was released by Walt Disney Records on August 30, 2005. Track listing #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (3:03) - Jump5 #A Little Less Conversation (3:32) - Elvis Presley #He Mele No Lilo (2:28) - , The Children's Chorus #The Old Hawaiian Way (3:21) - #I Need Your Love Tonight (2:03) - Elvis Presley # (2:35) - Lisa Loeb #Rubberneckin' (2:08) - Elvis Presley #Pineapple Princess (2:25) - Annette Funicello # (2:34) - The Volcanoes #Rock-A-Hula Baby (2:04) - Collin Ray and the Jordanaires #Always (3:23) - Dennis Kamakahi #Aloha ʻOe (1:17) - Tia Carrere #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (1:26) - Mark Kealiʻi Hoʻomalu, The Kamehameha Schools Children's Chorus References Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Lilo & Stitch